


One Shot

by Rizzleslvr72



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/pseuds/Rizzleslvr72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura and stranded in a desperate situation, making them come to terms with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

So here it is. I hope you find it as charming as I did writing it. It is a one shot people but I have every intention of doing this again from strictly Maura's point of view since this is all in Jane's POV. This is a little different from what I usually write. Please let me know what you think. Okay, I'm gonna leave you to it! Pot brownies for everyone because everyone deserves chocolate and a should get a little high every once in a while and its hump day what better reason? Remember, this relationship goes both ways. If I don't know you like it how will I know to keep doing it? It's only fair. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**

Jane opened her eyes to blurriness and haze. There was a wall at her back as far as she could tell and she used it as an anchor in attempts to center herself. Instinctually, she tried to focus, but the task brought with it a dizziness that threatened her stomach contents. She groaned instead.

“It’s the chloroform. Try acclimating yourself more slowly.” Maura instructed.

Jane’s response was a grunt. After a few more minutes of deep breathing, she tried again. Sluggishly, everything swam into focus, blocked only by tumble of her own hair that had fallen into her face. She blew at the tresses, and when it didn’t work, Jane lifted a hand to finish the job only to find that she couldn’t lift them at all. “What the fuck?”

“Mm, this is bad isn’t it?” Maura asked.

“It must be for you to let the language go.”  Jane peered around the room for the first time. It was an office and a very cluttered one. An array of boxes were stacked high in every corner with a rather large desk situated right in the middle. The muddled glass covering the door made it impossible to see through, and there were two windows on either side of them. There was too much distance to get a proper view. Finally, her gaze zeroed in on Maura. “You okay?”

“Yes, they obviously gave you more than me. Curious.”

“They? What the hell happened anyway?”

“You don’t rememb---  ah, of course not. We were in the parking garage going to lunch. It was my turn to drive.”

“So we were snatched out of the police parking garage? That takes some major balls. Somebody must have seen it. I’m sure they’re looking.”

Silence fell between them.

All the while, Jane continued taking stock of the situation. It was odd. Their legs weren’t bound and they hadn’t even bothered with a gag. To make matters even more strange, the lights were on and glaring. Still, there was no gun on her hip and she was almost positive her cell phone was gone too.

“This portion of the kidnapping obviously wasn’t planned well. They didn’t bind our legs or try to keep us from communicating.”

Jane smirked despite their predicament. “Very good. You’re starting to think like a cop.”

“Or maybe just like you.” Maura smiled in return.

“I’m a cop.”

“You’re also Jane.”

Jane blinked. “I know that I’ve been drugged and everything, but am I not one in the same?”

Maura chuckled. “No, not at all. There are different versions of you that make the whole… that make Jane.”

Jane studied Maura. It felt incredible to be known so well; to have someone pay such meticulous attention; to have someone care enough to do so. Warmth settled in her belly and a tiny bolt of awareness inched down her spine.  It wasn’t an unusual feeling as of late, but the timing…the timing could have been better.  “Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

“Don’t I always?” Maura grinned and green eyes twinkled.

Suddenly, the tiny bolt became a wave. _Stop that! This isn’t the time._   “Um, what?”

“Make sense.”

“Uh, no… no you don’t. When you start using words longer than six letters…”

“I send you a ‘word of the day’ daily. That hasn’t been sufficient?” Maura asked peevishly.

Jane’s lips twitched. “Somehow, they keep ending up in my junk mail.”

“Strange.”

“Isn’t it?”  Jane paused. “So, now can we focus on the situation at hand?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Jane groaned inwardly and looked away, pretending continued surveillance of their surroundings. _I want a lot of things: a new car, more money, and you riding my face._ “That will do for now.”

“That wasn’t your initial response.”

Jane’s head swung around fast enough to garner whiplash. Their gazes met.  Jane’s mouth went bone dry.  _Shit! What is that supposed to mean._ “What?” 

“I know you. There’s something you’re processing.”

“You know there is a such thing as knowing someone too well.”

Maura continued to stare. Each second that ticked by, Jane felt her going deeper. “No, there isn’t,” Maura whispered.

Jane’s stomach clenched.  _Stop! I need to think!_   “They either plan on coming in here guns blazing or maybe they just needed us out of the way.”

For several long seconds, Maura said nothing. Her eyes glittered with knowledge.  Finally, the silence was broken. “I find it highly unlikely that they would just let us go.”

It should have been paramount that they escape or get help, but one, something wasn’t right about this whole situation. Two, there was something definitely up with Maura. Utilizing the poorest judgment ever, Jane went with the later. “What was going through that big brain of yours just now?”

Maura exhaled noisily before answering. “You.”

“Me?”

“Yes. Things have been strained between us as of late. I was trying to delineate why.”

A dark brow rose. “Now? Do your really think it’s the time?”

“You seem to think it’s the time to interrogate me about it.“

Jane sputtered. _Touché._ “Well—

“And if they do come in guns blazing, as you so aptly put, it I would like to figure it out.”

 For some reason, that statement sat Jane knee deep back into reality and swimming in apprehension. _God dammit focus! This isn’t the time for any of this. There should never be a time for this._ “We’re not going to die.”

“They are not going—“

“Why not? We don’t know who ‘they’ are, and this whole thing is just fucked up.  Let’s just try to get untied and go from there.”

“Fine, but I should inform you that I’ve been trying to free myself for some time and…”  Maura’s  shoulders shifted and she sighed in exasperation. “ … whatever this is just gets tighter.”

Jane twisted trying to look behind her back, but it was to no avail.  “I can’t see what it is.”  She turned her wrists, feeling her bond shift and stick to her skin. “What the hell? I think its tape.”

“Why would they use something different for you?”

“Don’t know. Why would they give me more chloroform? Either way, I think I can get out of this.”

“If I had known, I could have tried to release you.”

“What were you going to do? Use your mouth?”  For a second, Jane stopped.  _Did I…did I just say that out loud?_

Their eyes met.

Maura was flushed and her eyes were wide.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Jane looked away quickly and renewed her efforts to get escape.  She nearly whooped in triumph when one hand slid free.  Jane scrambled to her feet. Her heart was racing with sudden adrenaline.

“Let me see what I can do for you.”  Jane kneeled near Maura.

Maura’s gaze was unwavering but she nodded in acknowledgement.  Jane leaned forward.   _My God, she always smells so good. What the hell is that?_

Maura turned just enough to get Jane’s attention. When their eyes met this time, the space around them heated.

Jane’s stomach tightened hard enough to make her gasp. “Stop that!”

Startled, Maura jumped. “I didn’t—“

“I said that out loud too didn’t I?”

“Yes, and I’m not at all sure what I did.”

 _Ah hell._ “You, uh, distracted me.”  Jane’s shoulders slumped. “You always distract me. We should have been out of here by now.”

“I only—“  Maura’s eyes widened once more. “I wasn’t sure before I would have been guessing, but now I’ve all the evidence I need.”

“What are you—“

“I’ve figured it out. I know what it is…this strain between us.”

 _Fuck!_  Jane’s gaze scurried away as another wave of fear permeated.  “We need to hurry. There’s not time for this.” _You’re full of shit Rizzoli. This was too easy for a reason. It’s just an excuse._

“Jane? Look at me.”

Ignoring Maura’s plea, Jane focused on Maura’s bonds. “Those look like heavy duty plastic ties. The only way to get them off is to cut them.”  She fingered them to confirm and nearly bolted when she brushed Maura’s hand. Lightning arced down her spine and settled hotly in her stomach.

Maura gasped. “Look at me!”

Completely discombobulated by the vehemence in Maura’s voice, Jane obeyed.

“Would it alleviate your anxiety to know that I feel it too? I wasn’t sure if you were.”

Jane swallowed. “I--what?”

“I feel it too.” Maura repeated softly.

Jane looked on in confusion and wonder. _I didn’t expect… I never expected this._   “Why?”

Maura smiled as if knowing the question was coming.  “I couldn’t help myself. You are the sum of your parts and I’m enamored with all of them.”

Jane reached out as if she needed to touch the words she just heard. Her thumb grazed Maura’s lips. “Say it again.”

Green eyes smoldered.  “I couldn’t help myself.”  Maura husked.

The air between them thickened to a palpable thing and caught fire.

Jane’s heart thudded against her chest. Her breathing stilted, and even her skin tingled.  “Again,” she growled as she closed the minute distance between them.

“Jane, I…mmm.”

The heat became too much.

The need became too much.

Without warning, Jane covered Maura’s lips with her own, swallowing her words and her groan of surrender. Maura’s mouth opened immediately and Jane accepted the invitation, spearing her tongue deep and encouraging her to open wider.

Jane’s moan was thick and hungry. Winding a hand through dark blonde tresses and tugging slightly, she demanded more to take the edge off the sudden throbbing ache that seemed to expand through every cell of her body. A needy whimper exploded from Maura’s lips, and for Jane, it was enough for now.

It was a near impossible task to end the embrace, and Jane did so reluctantly.

“Noo,” Maura whined. Her lips were wet, swollen and they seemed to beckon.

It was nearly Jane’s undoing. “God.”  She muttered totally shaken by it all. “I promise when we get out of here. We’ll finish this.”

Maura’s chest heaved and while she nodded in understanding, her eyes screamed it.

 _Head in the game Rizzoli._ “Okay, get up and stay behind me no matter what.”

Seeing Maura struggle, Jane offered help. Again, she scanned the room and the desk in the middle of it, hoping to find something to free Maura. Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. On the desk lay a box cutter. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Jane picked it up, showing Maura.  “This is making less and less sense.”

“Uh huh. Let’s get you loose.”

“Yes, please.”

After a few seconds, Maura sighed and rubbed her sore wrists.  Jane reached out wanting to help. She massaged the skin and peered down at the bruises.

“I like it when you do that.” Maura was grinning and the twinkle was back in her eyes.

“What?”

“Touch me.”

Jane’s chuckle was decidedly dirty. “Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Maura closed the space between them. “I look forward to it.”

All of a sudden, Jane couldn’t breathe. “You’re doing it again.”

“Distracting you?”

“Yes!”

“Apologies.”

“Uh huh.”  Jane smirked. She didn’t believe a word of it. “Let me take a look to see what’s out there.” She moved to a window and thanked whoever was listening that the glass wasn’t frosted like the door. Peering out, all Jane saw was more boxes, crates, and mounds of dust. “Looks like we’re in a warehouse.”

Jane did the same out the other window. As far as she could see, there wasn’t a soul in sight. “Maybe they left. I don’t know, but the coast looks to be clear. We’re only going to get one shot here. Have to take the chance.”  Jane turned to Maura. “You in?”

“I am.”

“Okay, let’s get moving. We need to get to a phone.”

“Good plan.” 

They walked toward the door.

“But what if the door is—“ Maura asked.

Jane tried the knob. It opened easily. “All righty then.  Let’s hope the other doors are like this one.”

Upon exiting the office, Jane stopped at every corner listening, waiting, watching and holding Maura’s hand all the way. Finally, they stopped in front of two huge double doors.  Jane glanced at Maura. “Got your fingers crossed?”

“That’s superstitious drivel.”

Jane chuckled. “I knew you’d say that.”  She paused. “Okay, here goes.” 

These doors were just as easily as the others. 

With the doors open, they both peered at the sight before them, then at each other.

“Can you think of any explanation for this?”

“Haven’t a clue.” Maura’s confusion could be heard plainly in her tone.

They stood in front of Maura’s car.

“I’m beginning to think we’re in the twilight zone or something.”  Jane muttered.

Jane opened the door to the driver’s side. “Holy shit.” There sat her gun and their missing cell phones. “Okay, I don’t know what this is but it’s totally got me weirded out. Let’s just get the hell out and send CSU back to comb the place.”

Sliding into the car, Maura reached over covering Jane’s hand with her own. “Wait. Are we still going to…talk?”

Jane smirked. “You know me. What do you think?”

Maura smiled in return. “I don’t think there’s going to be any talking at all.”

Chuckling, Jane added, “Damn straight, but we’ve got to come up for air sometimes.”

**

“You made sure there was no trace of us anywhere, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been doing this for years. Why would I fuck it now?”

“Don’t know Mickey. This was more important than the other jobs.”  Paddy Doyle lowered the binoculars as his daughter’s car sped out of range.

“Yeah, you sure went through a lot of trouble for this. Hope it’s worth it.”

“Oh it is. I know women. There was something between them last time I was here.”

“Don’t think Dr. Isles would appreciate what you did.”

Paddy shrugged and started the car. “Where there’s smoke there’s fire. Just have to add the right component.  I did my job. Now Jane needs to do hers.”

 


End file.
